Anima 2 The Next Generation Vol 1: Beginnings
by Exemia
Summary: Sequel. Set 14 years after the manga. Join two twins on a journey around their world, meeting Animas new and old alike and encountering dangers ahead. But the siblings have just one important thing on their minds - finding their mother.
1. Introductions

+Anima 2 The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Introductions

Animas. Humans shunned by society and considered outcasts just because they're a little different. Animas have the ability to transform parts of or most of their body into a single animal. The more extreme changes are full body ones called 'Anima metamorphosis' and the other is to grow wings.

There are only two ways of becoming an Anima; the first is that all people who become an Anima are children, about fourteen years old or younger. The second... is that the person is close to death or is in a dangerous situation, so it's not genetic.

But I guess I'm an exception, as I was born with my Anima. I was found in a church and raised by the sisters and teachers there. I was asked by a man to search for Animas like me, so I ran away from the church.

After a long journey I found four Animas, the first one I met was a fish Anima, the second was a bear, the third was a bat and the last was a cat. But enough about me, it's the twins' story now, it's the start of their journey. And I have a feeling that they'll meet my old friends along the way, so goodbye for now.

Oh! By the way, my name... is Cooro.


	2. Birds of the Same Feather

Chapter 2: Birds of the Same Feather

The sky. A wide open area in the air with no boundaries, a perfect place for creatures that can take flight. Whether they are birds, bats or insects, these lords and masters of the air can all find a place in this beautiful, blue sanctuary. This is what two twins thought as they laid on a hill in the middle of a field near their house, as they waited for their dad to return with some dinner.

The twins' names were Kara and Su, two young, eager explorers with inquisitive minds and an everlasting thirst for adventure. Their idea of going on an adventure of their own was fom their father's stories of his own journey from when _he_ was a child and how he travelled from Astaria and Sailand and many other places with the friends he met along the way.

Kara was the older twin with Su being the younger one. They both had blackish brown eyes and messy black hair, albeit Su had longer hair than her brother.

Kara wore a pair of light blue trousers, a red vest top with a yellow coat like garment that had no sleeves and it only showed the left and right sides of his vest top, it had a collar like attachment which covered his neck and he had a black belt around his waist. He also wore two fingerless gloves that came up slightly past his elbows, a thick bracelet with green stitching around the middle and he wore it on his right wrist, yellow boots that came up below his knees and he wore an aviators hat with goggles.

These clothes belonged to his dad when he was a kid, one can even say that Kara looks like a miniature version of his parent.

Su wore similar clothing only hers were more dress like with the colours swapped around, the dress was light blue, her inner clothes were yellow and the rest of her clothing was red.

Both twins had one tri-coloured feather in their hair, the feathers were red at the top, green in the middle and yellow at the bottom. Both of which belonged to their dad and they were so precious to them that they absolutely hated it when they lost them, and would do eveything in their power to find them.

They also had two oddly shaped birthmarks just below their shoulders, the marks were shaped like swirls with five feathers shooting out of them, Su's, however, went in the opposite direction of Kara's and the birthmarks were pitch black, like tattoos.

"Hey, Kara. When do you think dad will be home?" Su asked.

"I don't know sis, hopefully soon because I'm starving!" Kara replied.

"I bet I'm more hungry than you!" Su said cheerfully.

"No way, I eat more than you!" Kara protested.

"Nuh uh, I'm the bigger eater!" Su argued.

"Are not!" Kara exclaimed.

"Are too!" Su said back. They then started pushing playfully and gradually started play fighting with each other. As if an answer to Su's question, the sound of wings flapping was heard from behind them, they knew who it was straight away and they stopped their little scuffle.

They lept up and sprinted to the tall figure where the sounds were coming from with wide smiles on their faces.

"Dad, you're home!" they cheered in unison. Their dad had the same blackish brown eyes as his kids as well as their black messy hair, but his was was about shoulder length with a small plait at the back and he wore what was like an upgraded adult version of Kara's clothes.

"I hope my my favourite twins have behaved while I was gone," chuckled the father.

"Dad, we're your only twins," Kara reminded, "Dad, who's the bigger eater, me or Su?"

"Does this matter?" the father asked. They yelled in unison,

"YES!"

"Well, I think you both are big eaters. I'm just surprised that you two are still so skinny!" the two children just laughed with him as they looked at what they were having for dinner. He brought them berries, three jars of honey, some eggs, a snake and their favourite cuisine, Abon Weed.

Their dad must have gone all the way to the village of Abon to get the plant, it's causes disease but it's also the cure and it's delicious!

After they stopped laughing, they all went inside to eat and as they left, a gust of wind picked up massive black feathers from where the little family was standing. The feathers twirled, swirled and danced freely in the wind.

Night had arrived not too long after, Kara and Su went to sleep way more earlier that night and their dad had began suspecting something but he let go of the thought and went to sleep.

Dawn was approaching and that was when the twins woke up as they could sense the sun's presence slowly making its way over the distant mountains. They had not much time left to get everything needed packed, they grabbed leftovers from last night's dinner and stuffed them into their bagpacks, they also grabbed a map their dad had during his travels but they had to be very quiet so they didn't to wake him up.

After everything was packed they had to be quick because their dad would wake up soon. They climbed out of an open window one at a time.

"You ready Kara?" Su asked.

"Su, I was born ready." Kara replied excitedly. Su nodded and smiled as she looked down at one of her birthmarks, soon black vein like tendrils came out of the markings and as they slithered down her arm, they turned into pitch black feathers with three larger ones sticking out of the sides of her arms.

Then a pair of huge crow wings burst out of her back without ruining her clothes, thus her change was complete. And the same thing happened to her older twin. They looked like fallen angels.

They flapped their wings and quickly became airborne, their house becoming smaller and further away as they flew higher into the sky. Just so their dad wouldn't worry too much when he woke up, they left a note for him.

_"Dear Dad,_

_Sorry to leave like this but we want to go on an adventure of our own like you when you were little. Don't worry about us we'll be fine._

_Love from Kara and Su._

_P.S. You're gonna have to buy some more food. Sorry."_

The black haired man looked out at the window and watched his kids fly off into distance, he smiled and thought to himself,

_"Well Cooro, looks like this the beginning of a new journey for them. I just hope they watch out for Captain Igneous and any other dangers that lie ahead..."_

**So what did you guys think of the second chapter?**


End file.
